


is it bad that I find you hot?

by YOONSONGHEE



Series: sonnets of fluff [8]
Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Boyfriends, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-06
Updated: 2020-10-06
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:35:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 142
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26857546
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YOONSONGHEE/pseuds/YOONSONGHEE
Summary: Minho is angry, Chan is in love.
Relationships: Bang Chan/Lee Minho | Lee Know
Series: sonnets of fluff [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1955797
Kudos: 35





	is it bad that I find you hot?

**Author's Note:**

> Not that anybody cares but my crush was arguing with a guy about why homosexuality should be decriminalised all around the world and all my bisexual ass could do was stare at her before realising I'm in the closet. 
> 
> Also, I think my crush might like girls but she hasn't said so outright yet so I don't know if she likes girls or is just very vocal about lgbt+ rights as an ally.

Minho sat down with a frustrated sigh and ran his hands through his hair to calm himself down. He chanced a glance at Chan and saw that his boyfriend had a dazed look on his face and frowned to himself.

“What’s wrong?”

The question startled Chan out of his stupor and caused him to look sheepish.

“Would I be wrong to say that it was kind of attractive when you got mad?”

The frown on Minho’s face faded away and was instead replaced with a smug smile as he threw his arm over Chan’s shoulder.

“Oh really? Should I get mad more often then?”

“No, because then you’ll use that as an excuse to get into even more fights.”

“Hey, in my defence, it was for a good reason.”

“Whatever you say Min,” Chan muttered before resting his head on Minho’s shoulder.

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, but why were the notes longer than the summary.


End file.
